The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the velocity of flow of fluids, particularly the intake air of internal-combustion engines, having an electrically heatable resistance layer which is applied in insulated fashion on a support and is in heat contact with the flowing fluid.
Such arrangements are required mainly as air-mass meters in internal-combustion engines of automotive vehicles so that the combustion process can be controlled, with due consideration of the mass of air drawn in, in order to minimize injurious substances, In the known arrangements, the support consists of ceramic, which has the disadvantage that it is difficult to machine subsequently.